Incondicional
by rosa y negro
Summary: No pierdo nunca mi noción de amor.Sé todo el tiempo de qué lado queda,del lado que mi rostro lleva la piel más encendida. El alma va segura con los ojos cerrados, a su manera ve como la piel del ciego Informada y besada ¿Qué siente Sakura por Sasuke? Si amor. Pero... ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Ella como se sentía y que era lo que pensaba? Tengo un gran amor incondicional hacia ese hombre.


**¡Hola a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a leer esta pequeña novela!**

He regresado, pero no con un lemon jeje . Tengo uno en mente así que tal vez pronto lo suba

La verdad no se cuantos capítulos vaya a tener esta pequeña novela pero yo calculo máximo 5- mínimo 3

Espero la disfruten

 _Naruto no es de mi propiedad_

* * *

 **Capitulo uno**

 **¿Qué pienso?**

¿Cuál es la razón para amar?

Claro, como el nombre lo dice: sentir "amor"

Pero… ¿Qué es el amor?

Según una enciclopedia: De manera habitual, se interpreta como un sentimiento relacionado con el afecto y el apego, y resultante y productor de una serie de actitudes, emociones y experiencias. En el contexto filosófico, el amor es una virtud que representa todo el afecto, la bondad y la compasión del ser humano. También puede describirse como acciones dirigidas hacia otros y basadas en la compasión, o bien como acciones dirigidas hacia otros (o hacia uno mismo) y basadas en el afecto.

Sí, eso puede significar. Pero ¿para mi qué es?

Bueno, yo pienso que es un sentimiento y una palabra que expresa el mayor afecto que tenemos hacia una persona. Me sorprende mucho como cuatro letras pueden significar mucho.

 **A** apego y afecto

 **M** Magia cuando lo veo

 **O** Ofreces un sentimiento incondicional

 **R** Recuerdas, siempre lo recuerdas, por cualquier cosa

Yo siempre he sido una chica enamorada, pero no piensen mal, siempre he sentido un amor incondicional hacia la misma persona. Si mal no lo recuerdo desde los cinco. Es raro, ninguna otra persona me ha atraído, más que él. Muchos aun piensan que soy masoquista porque él no ha sido esa persona que sabe cómo tratar a las personas que ama. Aparte que continúas veces me ha querido matar.

Tal vez querido lector te preguntes ¿Pero no lo has tratado de olvidar?

¡Claro que si¡

Pero diablos, es tan difícil olvidarlo. Siempre lo he estimado con todo mi corazón. Antes solo era admiración, pero mis sentimientos fueron creciendo en cuanto más lo iba conociendo.

Recuerdo como me comportaba con el cuándo éramos gennin; tratando de llamar su atención y siempre dándole la razón de todo. Admirándolo y tratándolo como un dios para que el me hiciera caso

Pero lo más difícil fue no ser aceptada

Por qué siempre es difícil amar y no ser amado por esa persona

Esa razón también fue una de las más grandes razones para tratar olvidarlo

Dicen que los años son sabios y que con el paso del tiempo olvidas aquel amor y solo queda como un lindo recuerdo de tu infancia. No. Siempre he sentido un dolor en mi corazón, aunque ya han pasado varios años.

Si lo admito, yo también trate de matarlo. Él les hacía daño a las otras personas que amaba y se hacía daño así mismo, por eso pensé en asesinarlo, para que descansara de su dolor y dejará de molestar a los demás. Lo malo es que él siempre ha sido más fuerte que yo. Y aquí fue donde él me quiso matar. Gracias al destino, me salvaron y sigo viva.

Después él se fue… otra vez.

Las guerras siempre son malas, y por nuestra mala suerte nos tocó vivir una.

Hubo muchas muertes, destrucción, heridos, traiciones, pobreza, perdimos gran parte de shinobis. Pero siempre se debe de cortar el problema de raíz, para así encontrar la paz que tanto anhelamos.

Así como hubo traiciones también hubo nuevas alianzas. Lo recuerdo cuando el llego, siempre tan serio, pero ahora realizo una entrada medio dramática saltando enfrente de nosotros. Me sorprendí, nunca llegue a creer que él se fuera a reagrupar con nosotros, con su aldea natal.

Ahora ya lo veía diferente. No se comportaba como el que vi la última vez que nos vimos, era el que yo conocía, era el mismo del que yo me enamoré.

Su seriedad era la misma, su chakra no era tan atemorizante, su mirada afilada pero un poco más suave, su porte sereno, su cabello rebelde, sus ojos tan negros y hermosos a la vez. Ya no tenía sed de sangre, tenía sed de paz. Divisaba su esperanza.

Sonreí, en este instante supe que había regresado

Luchamos juntos, como nos solíamos llamar "el equipo 7"

Naruto, él y yo

Nuestro sensei también

Aquí fue donde él y yo aprendimos a remplazar palabras con miradas. Así nos comunicamos.

También aquí pude apreciar varias veces su sonrisa. Era mi remplazo de una píldora de soldado.

Gracias a nosotros, diría más por ellos, respiramos algo similar a la paz

Pero oh sorpresa, todas esas sonrisas y miradas fueron un sueño para mí

El trato de ir a luchar contra Naruto y yo trate de detenerlo. La diferencia es que el sí cumplió su cometido.

Yo le dije que lo amaba y el me aplico un genjutsu.

Espero que no mueran

Desperté. Solo los quería buscarlos

Kakashi- sensei y yo los encontramos. Kakashi- sensei no podía bajar, así que yo fui con ellos.

Se me estrujo el corazón en cuanto los vi. Ya no tenían un brazo. Me acerco a ellos. Muy ensangrentados y heridos pero me sonrieron.

Gracias Sakura- chan- Siempre he admirado como es Naruto. Tan sonriente tan…

Sakura yo…

Cállense, ocupo concentrarme- Así es más sencillo no pensar tanto en él. Me gusta el silencio que se generó.

Lo siento- Yo siento mis lágrimas querer salir, duele

Así ¿Por qué lo sientes?- Es difícil no estar intrigada

Por todo- Susurro

Pues sí. En serio… ¡Cuantos problemas!- Salieron, esas pequeñas lagrimas dolorosas salieron

Por fin hay paz

Él siempre ha sido tan necio, quiso realizar un viaje de redención, no acepto el brazo artificial, como tampoco acepto mi compañía, según por qué sus pecados no tienen nada que ver conmigo, me sentí triste al principio con la simple palabra "nada que ver contigo"

Cuando lo sentí cerca, alce mi vista, es raro tenerlo tan cerca, el levanto su brazo y me toco la frente con dos de sus dedos. Se me fue el aire por un segundo y sentí mis mejillas calientes.

Con un "nos vemos pronto, gracias" y una sonrisa se despidió de mi aquella vez.

Este siempre fue mi recuerdo en las noches y el empujón de seguirlo esperando.

Cuatro años después, regreso a la aldea. Oficial mente. Yo lo divise en una batalla que tuve hace meses, pero nunca me asegure que fuera él.

La pregunta que se me vino a la mente fue: ¿Por qué regreso?

Tal vez para estar con sus amigos, yo sola me respondí.

Y así fue, él estuvo un tiempo en la aldea.

Kakashi- sensei, el actual Hokage, nos mandó a llamar, a los tres.

Sasuke se tenía que ir a una misión. Naruto y yo pensamos que íbamos a ir los tres, pero no, él iba a ir solo.

Yo también voy- Dije firme. Los tres me voltearon a ver algo incrédulos

Sakura, no- El me volteo a ver serio

Yo quiero ir- mencione. Como también me prometí a ir si él se iba.

Como mencione, tengo un gran amor incondicional a ese hombre.

* * *

 **Y... ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Buena/ Rescatable / Mala**

Lo sé, no puse el drama de la banca (Cuando se va Sasuke en la primera parte), no supe como acomodarla, pero siento que así esta bien, como también siento que ahí Sakura se humillo pero x, lo que paso paso entre tu y yo, lo que paso paso entre tu y yooo,¡es una acecina!, ella conlleva la medicina engañadora que te envuelve y te domina, ¡Una abusadora! Okay no, debería de dejar de escuchar el reggeton viejito jaja

Y de echo esta historia salio de mi pensamiento "Hay Sakura amo y odio tu amor incondicional hacia Sasuke" Cuando veo a Sakura actuar como sumisa, siendo que ella es una mujer fuerte y de armas tomar ¿O no Sasori?

 _¡Son mis pensamientos chicos no se me exalten!_

Me encanta el sasusaku, es mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Y soy completamente feliz de que es cannon. Pienso que unas de las mejores evolucione es la de Sakura. De ser un poco inútil a la mujer fuerte que vemos ahora.

Como dijo una vez Sasuke- Kun: "Mi esposa no es una mujer débil"

Tengo que terminar de escribir esta historia en esta semana ya que para la otra entro a la escuela así que quiero escuchar sus pensamientos de la peque novela : )

Bye! y muchas gracias por leer 


End file.
